Entre nosotros
by lamerodeadorasosi
Summary: Los planes de Tom Riddle estaban saliendo a la perfección, sin embargo algo sucedió, y por eso en ese momento se encontraba en el futuro. Donde el era temido, y Harry Potter intentaba asesinarlo. Encontrándose en una época desconocida, intentando adaptarse, conociendo a otras personas, sobre todo a Hermione Granger.
1. Chapter 1

TOM RIDDLE Y HERMIONE GRANGER

 _ **Entre nosotros**_

 _CAPITULO 1_

La oscuridad me rodeaba, a donde sea que girara la cabeza no podía ver nada.

Hace apenas unos segundos estaba liberando a uno de los animales mágicos más peligrosos. Un basilisco.

Estaba a punto de librarlo para que se deshaga de todos los magos hijos de muggles, y cumplir uno de los deseos más fervientes de su antecesor, Salazar Slytherin. Pero algo había pasado, algo que no sabe con exactitud, lo único que llegó a ver antes de perderse en la oscuridad absoluta fue a Albus Dumbledore, junto a una mujer desconocida. Ambos apuntándole con las varitas, conjurando un hechizo que no llegó a escuchar.

¿Acaso estaba muerto?

¿Así era la muerte?

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por una luz cegadora, demasiado blanca.

Hola ¿Tom, me reconoces? ¿Sabes quién soy? – la voz que le hablaba era tranquila.

Hizo el esfuerzo de abrir sus ojos, y así identificar a la persona que le hacía tantas preguntas.

¿Qué pasa profesor, ya recuperó la conciencia? – otra voz, pero esta parecía más aguda, más joven.

No lo sé. Tom, ¿Me escuchas? – al segundo intento logró abrirlos, con mucho esfuerzo, mirando apenas por una delgada línea, la luz del exterior era demasiado fuerte.

Las…co…cortinas – pidió con la voz cansada, casi inaudible.

Escuchó algo de movimiento, a sus costados, deduciendo que ya habían cumplido con su pedido.

Se levantó de golpe, buscando su varita por todos lados. Estaba seguro que si estaba en algún hospital o algo por el estilo, le habían quitado la varita por seguridad.

Las personas que lo rodeaban estaban apuntándole con la varita. Eran 6 personas, cinco eran adultos, y un anciano. No estaba en un hospital, estaba en una casa. Un anciano bajó lentamente la varita, eh intentó acercársele con cautela, pidiendo a los demás que se retiraran y lo esperaran afuera.

Tom ¿Me reconoces? – al principio no se había dado cuenta, pero el anciano era su profesor de transformaciones, con la única diferencia que ahora tenía más arrugas y la barba al igual que el cabello eran grises y largos.

Profesor Dumbledore, ¿Qué pasó? – el chico estaba totalmente desconcertado, no sabía que pasaba, pero no se mostraba preocupado, o siquiera nervioso.

Eso mismo quiero saber yo. Pero según deducciones que hemos armado con las personas que están del otro lado de la puerta, solamente tenemos una teoría. Tom, viajaste el tiempo, hacía el futuro para ser precisos.

Usted, y esa mujer, me trajeron acá – Dumbledore, frunció el ceño confundido.

¿De qué estás hablando Tom? – Ninguno dijo nada más, permanecieron en completo silencio, tal vez esperando que la respuesta a sus preguntes abra la puerta, pero era claro que eso no iba a pasar.


	2. Chapter 2

_CAPÌTULO 2_

Se había quedado solo. Dumbledore ya se había ido hace unos minutos, y a pesar de haber insistido para que le sea devuelta su varita el profesor se negó rotundamente.

Lo odiaba. Cada vez que lo veía le hacía recordar que no tenía tanto poder como él creía, porque a pesar de todos sus esfuerzos, él era el único profesor que no pudo manipular. Mantenía los ojos fijos en cada uno de sus movimientos, obligándole a moverse con sumo cuidado, y lo había logrado, hasta ese día.

Todavía no podía comprender como había viajado en el tiempo, a penas si lo recordaba, ahora solo tenía imágenes borrosas. Intentaba mejorar su memoria, pero no podía. Se había esforzado a tal punto que empezó a dolerle la cabeza.

Tom seguía sentado en la cama, esperaba que el repentino dolor de cabeza se le pasara si descansaba un par de minutos.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Lo habían encontrado en la Madriguera. Los Weasley y la Orden del Fénix estaban cenando el exquisito guiso de la Sra. Weasley, mientras que Arthur contaba como habían atrapado al chico que estaba embrujando los baños públicos de la estación de trenes. Pero cuando todos se estaban por levantar de la mesa y prepararse para descansar y alguno marcharse a sus hogares, escucharon un estruendo en el granero. Molly reprochó a su marido con la mirada, pensando que tal vez nuevamente había hechizado algún artículo muggle, sin embargo cuando esta salió para investigar que o quien había producido semejante estruendo se encontró con un joven de no más de 17 años tirado en el suelo, inconsciente. Ella entró corriendo a su casa, pidiendo ayuda a gritos, Dumbledore se ofreció curioso, aunque, lo que menos esperaba era encontrar a Tom Riddle adolescente desmayado en el granero de los Weasley.

Sus planes fueron modificados con su llegada. Tuvieron que ir a la casa de los Black antes de lo previsto. Querían mantener seguros a todos y que Tom Riddle no se escapara, si es que eso llegaba a suceder. Automáticamente todos empezaron a hacer sus maletas lo más rápido que pudieron, mientras que el resto cargaba a Riddle a través de la chimenea. Las cosas fueron demasiado imprevistas, Ginny, Ron, Hermione y los gemelos todavía no comprendían demasiado que era lo que pasaba, pero no dudaron hacer lo que les decían.

No quiero verlos cerca de esa habitación. Entiendan que es muy importante – Nadie dijo nada, simplemente asintieron.

Dumbledore después de unos minutos había salido de esa habitación. El profesor empezó a explicar lo que había pasado, no quería que quedaran dudas, o que más adelante se produjeran disputas por ocultar cosas que tenían tanta importancia.

Eso lo cambiaba todos, absolutamente todo. Aún quedaban dudas, pero Hermione sabía que tal vez nadie podría contestarlas, ni siquiera el mismísimo Tom Riddle que vivió lo sucedido en carne propia.

No puede decirle nada a Harry, todavía no – Pidió Dumbledore.

Entendemos –asintió Hermione. Ginny y Ron parecían enojados y los gemelos no paraban de hablar en susurros.

La hora de la cena se había hecho presente con más dudas.

¿Por qué sigue estando acá? Tenemos que enviarlo a Azkaban – Ron no paraba de insistir en que esa era la mejor opción.

Las cosas no son tan sencilla Ron – repitió Hermione revolviendo su comida. No poder decirle nada a Harry, tener a Tom Riddle en la habitación de arriba, estaba empezando a sentirse ida, como si todas esa cosas no estuvieran pasando. Harta de todas las preguntas se levantó y se fue directo a el cuarto que compartía con Ginny. En una de esas su cerebro se podía relajar mejor si empezaba a leer; estaba posponiendo la lectura desde que empezó el año, todas las cosas que pasaron la obligaron a hacer aquello.

Pero no fue hasta que el silencio bañó toda la casa que a Hermione empezó a rugirle el estómago. Hace un par de minutos que estaba leyendo la misma página una y otra vez. – _¿No podías esperar hasta que terminara este capítulo?_ – pensó, mientras se levantaba de la cama. Parecía que tenía un maldito león en su interior.

Todo se encontraba a oscuras, a penas si podía ver la tenue luz que emanaba la pequeña lámpara de su habitación, ni si quiera tenía una linterna o mínimo una vela. A sí que agarrándose muy fuerte del barandal, bajó con sumo cuidado cada escalón. Debía estar a un par de escalones del interruptor, con su manos derecha iba tanteando la pared. Repentinamente la luz se prendió.

Pegó un respingo. Riddle estaba parado al frente de ella, tenía un plato con un sándwich. El estómago le rugió más fuerte.

¿Qué haces acá? –

Vivo acá – pasó por su lado y siguió su camino. Hermione lo fulminó con la mirada y terminó de bajar las escaleras – Por cierto, no hay más comida – anunció, mostrando una sonrisa sarcástica.

 _Idiota ¿Justo ahora me lo tenía que encontrar?_


	3. Chapter 3

_CAPÍTULO 3_

Las cosas seguían normales, ya había pasado una semana de la aparición de Tom Riddle. Y su encuentro en las escaleras hace cuatro días pasaba a ser algo secundario.

Esa mañana, todos estaban reunidos en la cocina desayunando panqueques.

Ron, te vas a morir de diabetes – se burlaba Ginny con cara de asco.

Eh, dame eso – Fred le había quitado la botella de jarabe. Ron había vaciado la mitad de la botella.

Ronnie, no eres el único que quiere esta exquisitez – La cara de Ron se había puesto roja hasta las orejas. Hermione y Ginny no pudieron evitar reírse de las caras que ponía, ante le indignación. Agregando además que Tonks le estaba imitando.

Las risas se detuvieron cuando de las escaleras bajaba Riddle.

Estos días comía solo ¿Ahora qué? ¿Quiere compartir el desayuno? – susurró George.

Molly sin dejar de lado su lado materno, sirvió con una sonrisa el desayuno a su nuevo invitado, a lo que Tom agradeció con un movimiento de cabeza. Comiendo en silencio y haciendo caso omiso a las miradas lanzadas hacia su persona.

Qué bueno que estén todos reunidos – Remus entró a la casa acompañado por un Hagrid sonriente. El semi gigante no borró su sonrisa al verlo, se limitó a ignorarlo olímpicamente, y retener su enojo por lo menos lo que quedaba del día.

Para Tom, Hagrid estaba viejo, parecía que había crecido mucho más, y su voz era tan grave y estridente que tuvo la sensación de que sus entrañas vibraban. No quería quedarse un minutos más en ese lugar, sin embargo no se fue hasta que terminó de comer.

El desayuno estuvo delicioso Sr. Weasley – La mujer dirigió una sonrisa cálida.

Ha de ser idiota – Se levantó Ron golpeando su tasa contra la mesa.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Estaba sentado leyendo _Artimancia avanzada 1994._ La lectura de esa época era bastante interesante, aunque había encontrado varios errores en ese libro, sin embargo tan mínimos que no le dio importancia. Estaba tan aburrido. No quería salir de la habitación y encontrarse de nuevo con toda esa gente. Ya era como la tercera vez que leía el mismo libro. La última vez que había podido ir a la biblioteca de ese lugar solo pudo sacar 3 libros.

Tom detuvo su lectura cuando escuchó afuera un par de maullidos. Él se levantó de la cama y abrió la puerta, pero no encontró nada más que a "la chica de las escaleras" mirando para todos lados.

Sin darle importancia entró de nuevo y se tiró en la cama para seguir con su lectura, pero otra vez había empezado a escuchar maullidos, nada más que esta vez los escuchaba debajo de su cama. Él empezó a estornudar.

Sal de ahí gato del demo…- Otro estornudo. No importaba como, tenía que sacar de ahí abajo a ese gato. El Slytherin estiró la mano hasta que sintió la cola del animal, y empezó a tirar con fuerza, pero el gato se aferraba a las patas de la cama maullando cada vez más fuerte y rasguñándole el brazo con las patas traseras.

¡Crookshanks!- no sabe en qué momento la castaña entró en la habitación y lo golpeó contra la pared con un _Expelliarmus._ La chica, se agachó rápidamente y sacó con cuidado al gato - ¡¿Qué le estabas haciendo?! –

Ese animal me rasguñó el… brazo – no podía parar de estornuda.

Ella, parecía sorprendida, pero inmediatamente comenzó reír. _Y ahora ¿De qué se ríe?_

¿Eres alérgico a los gatos? – se carcajeó. Nadie podía reírse de él. Le quitó la varita a la castaña y le lanzó un _Imperius no verbal_ a ese monstruo, este comenzó a bailar, como los dibujos animados que veían los niños en el orfanato. Siempre le parecieron muy estúpidos esos dibujos, pero tal parece a la castaña le parecía divertido. Había empezado a reír.

Tom frunció el seño, y elevó a Crookshanks sobre sus cabezas - ¡Bájalo! – ella empezó a saltar para poder alcanzarlo, pero cada vez que saltaba él lo elevaba un poco más ¿ _Ahora quien se ríe de quién?_

No podía intentar rescatarlo a través de la magia, solo podía intentar quitarle la varita a Riddle. No fue hasta que él estornudó nuevamente que el gato calló en brazo de la chica.

Los estornudos habían regresado.

Saca a ese monstruo de mi vista – ordenó entre estornudos, pero ella no se fue. La vista se le había empezado a nublar, algo no andaba bien. Sus piernas no respondían a sus órdenes y su brazos parecían igual de dormidos.

¿Estás bien Riddle? – la muchacha soltó a Crookshanks, y se acercó al chico. Él por instinto intentó alejarse, pero sus piernas se enredaron y cayó al suelo.

Los gritos de auxilio de "la chica de la escalera" no se hicieron esperar, los pasos en las escaleras parecían disminuir a cada segundo. No pudo resistir más, se dejó llevar.

 _Otra vez la oscuridad._

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Perdón por tardar tanto en subir este capítulo. Todavía voy a la secundaria y las cosas se acumulan, por eso me tardo bastante. Voy a intentar subir un capítulo cada semana y en las vacaciones de invierno voy a intentar subir varios capítulos por semana, no aseguro nada.

MUCHAS GRACIAS por los reviews.


	4. Chapter 4

_CAPÍTULO 4_

"La chica de la escalera" estaba sentada a su lado, leyendo un libro. Parecía cansada, pero se mantenía despierta.

Se sentía agotado. Como si no hubiera dormido desde hace años, y cada uno de sus músculos no quisiera acatar sus órdenes. No le gustaba sentirse así. Él, el mago más fuerte del mundo mágico, y que más adelante se haría uno de los más tenebrosos magos que existen. Odiaba sentirse tan débil.

Cállate – Se levantó lentamente, colocando su mano sobre su cabeza, y así tal vez podría evitar que le explotara.

¿Estás bien? – La castaña rodó lo ojos. Ya se lo esperaba.

Si, solamente se me están por salir los sesos por las orejas. Tu voz es irritante –

Crookshanks estuvo demasiado tiempo acá, eso hizo que tus alergias se activaran con más fuerza. Remus se encargó de que él no se te vuelva a acercar. – Explicó.

¿Qué clase de nombre es ese para una bestia como esa? – Para entonces Riddle se levantaba de la cama con la intención bajar a desayunar algo. Su estómago estaba muy exigente.

No puedes levantarte de la cama hasta mañana – Cada vez su voz se le hacía más y más irritante.

No puedes darme ordenes – Terco se levantó y caminó hasta la puerta.

 _Petrificus Totalus –_ Mira como te obligo – Lo hacía apropósito. Sin más lo elevó y lo dejó en su cama – Eso es por Crookshanks – dijo con un tono de satisfacción.

Hermione, Dumbledore nos está llamando. Dice que Harry fue expulsado de Hogwarts – una pelirroja entró ignorando completamente al Slytherin.

No puede ser. Riddle, no te muevas de esta cama – Antes de irse, hechizó sus piernas – Lo digo en serio – Salió corriendo cerrando la puerta tras ella.

 _Que gran error castaña._ Había dejado inconscientemente su varita sobre la mesa de luz.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

¡¿Qué fue lo que pasó?! –

Shhh. Intentamos escuchar – La Orden estaba reunida en la cocina, no los dejaban bajar y para asegurarse de ello cada vez que se acercaban a las escaleras, aparecía una barrera ¿Que mejor momento para probar las nuevas orejas extensibles de los gemelos? Los chicos estaban reunidos intentando hacer el menor ruido posible e intentar captar aunque sea unas palabras.

No, Crookshanks – El felino al captar la oreja que se encontraba en el piso de abajo empezó a jugar con ella, como si fuera una pequeña bola de estambre. Hermione intentaba alejarlo, sin obtener nada.

Una mano pasó por entre las cabezas de Fred y George. Crookshanks maulló y se alejó.

¡¿Qué hiciste?! – susurró Hermione con los ojos bien abierto.

Le di un pequeño susto –

Hermione no entendía como se había librado.

¿Cómo hiciste para… - Fue interrumpida por la mano de Riddle que tapaba su boca. Él se llevó un dedo a los labios. Moody salió de la cocina, miraba a todos lados con su ojo. Todos se habían tirado al suelo.

Más vale que regresen a sus habitación, o le diré a Molly – Hermione se liberó bruscamente de Tom y se alejó con los demás a sus habitaciones.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-

Harry – Hermione abrazó fuertemente a su mejor amigo. Él sin embargo no le correspondió.

Él está acá ¿verdad? – Hermione se separó y lo miró a los ojos.

Si Harry –

¿Por qué no me dijeron nada? –

No podíamos –

¿ENTONCES PREFIRIERON GUARDARME TODO? VOLDEMORT ESTÁ EN ESTA CASA, Y EN VEZ DE ENCERRARLO, LO TIENE POR LA CASA COMO SI FUERA UN INVITADO MÁS – caminaba de un lado al otro.

Harry, no podemos hacer nada. Solo nos daría más problemas –

SI, COMO EL HECHO DE QUE PODRÍA TENER A MI FAMILIA DE NUEVO, PODRÍA TENERLOS CONMIGO. QUE GRAN PROBLEMA. –

ENTIENDE QUE ESTO NO SOLO SE TRATA DE TI. ESTO AFECTARÍA LA VIDAS DE TODO EL MUNDO PARA MAL O PARA BIEN. DEJA UN SEGUNDO DE PENSAR ÚNICAMENTE EN TI MISMO – Explotó Hermione.

Harry, no dijo nada. No tenía más argumentos. Hermione nunca le había hablado de esa manera.

Yo… lo siento. No quería…- Hermione y Ron lo abrazaron. Ellos entendían lo que estaba pasando. El futuro asesino de su familia estaba descansando tranquilo en la habitación de arriba, y no podía hacer nada.

Vamos chicos, Molly nos está esperando abajo– Hermione se secó las lágrimas y bajó a la cocina junto con los demás

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-

El almuerzo transcurrió sin percances. Solo eran charlas y risas, lamentablemente, no duró demasiado para Hermione.

Hermione, cariño. Tom no ha bajado. Puedes decirle que ya hemos terminado. Tal vez así si quiera comer algo - _carajo._

Si, no hay problema – dijo con una sonrisa forzada.

Deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que Riddle saliera de su habitación sin necesidad de que fuera ella. Subía los escalones más lento de lo normal y así darle tiempo al Slytherin. Lamentablemente su deseó no se cumplió.

Riddle ¿Estás ahí? –

¡Estoy durmiendo! – Ella entró sin previo aviso.

Molly te preparó el almuerzo –

¿Estás sorda? Dije que estoy durmiendo –

Yo te veo bastante despierto. Hey ¿Ese es mi libro? – Tom asintió restándole importancia – Devuélvemelo –

No, ahora lo estoy leyendo yo –

Pero ese es mi libro –

Lo dejaste acá y no lo viniste a reclamar a si que ahora me pertenece –

Muy bien, así lo quisiste – Hermione salió por la puerta hecha una furia. Tom seguía leyendo _Historia de Hogwarts por Bathilda Bagshot,_ como si nada hubiera pasado.

Como un rayo, Hermione entro de nuevo al cuarto con un plato entre sus manos, algo que pasó desapercibido para Tom. Sin embargo en vez de dejarlo en la mesa de luz, dio vuelta el plato sobre la cabeza de Riddle.

Pero ¿Qué...? – Él se levantó rápidamente, dejando un gran charco de guiso en el suelo.

Dame mi libro – Insistió Hermione.

Pues, toma – tiró el libro sobre el charco y lo pisoteó.

SERAS IMBECIL – Ella agarró un pedazo de carne del suelo y se lo lanzó a la cara.

No sabes lo que acabas de hacer – La mirada de Tom se oscureció. Hermione tenía la piel de gallina.

Riddle le tiró lo que quedaba de comida en el plato, provocando que ella abriera la boca sorprendida.

No terminaban de tirarse comida. En un momento ambos habían dado un mal paso y habían terminado en el suelo sin poder levantarse. Estaban muy cansados.

Por alguna razón que ninguno comprendió, ella había empezado reír.

HERMIONE ¿QUÉ PASÓ? –

 _No me creerías si te lo dijera._


	5. Chapter 5

_CAPÍTULO 5_

 **P.O.V Hermione:**

 _HERMIONE ¿QUÉ PASÓ? –_

Me levanté rápido del suelo, mientras intentaba quitar, inútilmente, algunos pedazos de carne que se habían enredado en mi pelo.

¿Estás bien? ¿Ese idiota te hizo algo? – Ginny caminaba a mi alrededor.

Estoy bien – La actitud de Ginny me hizo recordar a Molly, en esos momentos que se volvía sobreprotectora.

Tom se levantó del suelo, y salió de la habitación ignorando la mirada de reproche que Ginny le dirigía descaradamente.

No te preocupes. Me tropecé y la comida se me calló. No pasó nada –

Pero…te estabas riendo. Hermione, no me mientas – Ya sabía que ella no me iba a creer. Cuando Ron empezó a gustarme, Ginny era la única que se daba cuenta.

Hablamos después – la pelirroja había fruncido el ceño de manera exagerada, sin embargo, se fue del cuarto sin chistar.

 _Esto no se va a limpiar solo_

No me había percatado del desastre que habíamos hecho. El piso estaba resbaloso. Tenía toda la ropa empapada. La cama era una de las cosas que más salieron perjudicadas, cada una de las sabanas estaban llenas de comida. Cuando levanté el libro del suelo pude encontrar mi varita, estaba metida entre medio de las páginas.

 _Así que no solo se apropio de mi libro favorito, sino también de mi varita._

 _Ese chico se ganó muchos problemas en tan solo un par de minutos._

Con varita en mano, limpié todo (incluyendo mi ropa). Había quedado como antes.

Nunca había entrado a este lugar. No me parecía correcto ir deambulando por la casa como si fuera mía.

El cuarto de Regulus es tal y como me la imaginé.

Lleno de decoraciones propias de un orgulloso Slytherin, hasta había una lámpara que era rodeada por una serpiente plateada, debajo de esta se encontraba una pila de libros de pociones y artes oscuras. En una de las paredes se encontraba reluciente una escoba. Regulus la hechizó para que los años no la arruinaran, se nota que él era muy inteligente, demasiado para terminara formando parte del ejercito de Voldemort. Me alegra saber que luego de eso el intentó redimirse, quiso solucionar su problema buscando la manera de destruir al Inombrable. Cualquier Gryffindor se hubiera reído si se enterara de la valentía de un Slytherin.

Necesito cambiarme – Estaba demasiado absorta en mis pensamientos.

Tom estaba parado en la puerta, sin camisa, el pelo mojado y con una toalla cubriéndole de la cintura para abajo.

Lo siento – mi cara se había puesto roja hasta las oreja. Por instinto me tapé los ojos con las manos – Cre…creo que Mo…Molly me está llamando.

Caminé rápido sin ver nada, dejando toda mi confianza en mis pies. Mi cerebro no estaba recibiendo la información suficiente, no se me había ocurrido que podría simplemente mirar hacia abajo, pero estaba demasiado nerviosa.

Y como era de esperarse, choqué contra la pared.

Idiota – Tom intentaba esconder una pequeña sonrisa. Ese maldito se estaba burlando de nuevo de mí.

Mira, me voy de acá no porque TÚ me lo digas, sino porque YO quiero – caminé lo más rápido que pude.

El rojo de mi cara no se fue en lo que quedaba del día. No solamente por enojo al recordar las idioteces del Slytherin, sino también, por la vergüenza que me da recordar que me tomé uno segundo para mirar el torso desnudo de Riddle.

¿No podía pasar un día sin provocarme?

Hermione ¿Te sientes bien? Tienes la cara roja – Harry intentaba comprobar mi temperatura, pero me escabullía cada vez que se acercaba.

¡Las preguntas solo hacían que mi cara se pusiera cada vez más roja!

 _Idiota._

 _¿No podía ponerse una camisa?_


End file.
